Owari
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Halilintar, seorang pemuda 16 tahun yang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dengan keluarganya, berambisi untuk menghancurkan semua iblis. Namun tragedi akan dimulai ketika raja iblis bangkit, akankah Halilintar dapat mengalahkan raja iblis dan membangun dunia yang telah rusak? based dari owari no seraph. bad summary, baca sajalah..
1. Masa lalu Halilintar dan Seorang teman?

**Declaimer: BoBoiBoy milik animonsta dan saya Cuma pinjem charanya. Dan bila ****H****alilintar mau diberika****n**** kepada saya, saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. #Plakk**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje (kayak yang nulis), OOC, OC (lumayan banyak), typo(s), alur kecepetan dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya...**

.

.

.

1 Masa lalu Halilintar dan Seorang teman?

.

.

.

.

Setiap kali aku menutup mataku. Aku selalu melihat hal yang sama. Senyum dari keluarga baruku, suara mereka, hingga...

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana para iblis itu mencabik tubuh mereka satu persatu dihadapanku. Aku tak bisa lari. Akane, Rin, Sora, Akira, dan Sakura. Mereka mati satu per satu dihadapanku, menyisakan aku dan Mika yang menatap mereka ketakutan. Bisa kulihat iblis itu menyeringai senang melihat ketakutan kami berdua. Tubuhku bergetar tapi otakku berusaha melawan rasa takut ini. Aku hanya bisa membeku ketika sang iblis mendekat pada kami dengan tangannya yang dapat dengan mudah mengoyak dan memenggal kepala kami.

"Hali, dengar." Ucap Mika anak yang seumuran denganku, memiliki surai perak yang berantakan dan iris mata berwarna biru langit, yang berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang bahuku untuk menenangkanku . "Kita adalah keluarga kan?" ucap Mika lagi. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku terlalu takut. Tanganku yang memegang pistol hanya bisa bergetar melihatnya. Hingga Mika merebut pistol ku dan menyerang iblis itu. Iblis berwujud manusia itu hanya menyeringai dan menusuk dada Mika. Begitu pula tangan Mika yang terpotong ketika ia akan menembak sang iblis.

"Mi-Mika.." Ucapku pelan. Tenggorokkanku tercekat dan air mataku mengalir ketika melihat tubuh sahabatku tercabik didepanku. Bisa kulihat pistol yang digunakan Mika terlempar bersama dengan tangannya. Aku tersadar dari ketakutanku dan berlari mengambil pistol itu.

"Matilah." Ucapku pelan dan menembakkan pistol itu ke kepala sang iblis.

OooooO

Meski 4 tahun telah berlalu, aku tetap tak bisa meghilangkan bayangan kematian dari mereka. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku merindukan mereka. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membalaskan dendam mereka dengan menghancurkan para iblis itu. Dan sejak mereka memberitahuku bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membunuh raja iblis, aku telah bertekad akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Seperti biasa, dunia yang rusak karena kemunculan para iblis, diserang kembali oleh para monster. Dengan pedang dan seragam prajurit yang aku kenakan, aku mengelilingi kota ini. Kembali satu wilayah hancur karena serangan monster. Meski aku hanya prajurit kelas 1, aku bisa membunuh mereka meskipun...

"Prajurit kelas 1, Halilintar. Kenapa kau masih disini semua prajurit kelas satu sudah dievakuasi dari wilayah ini?"

Itu bukanlah tanggung jawabku. Kami para prajurit dibedakan menjadi beberapa kelas. Dan monster-monster itu hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh prajurit kelas 2 keatas. Meski aku tak peduli dengan itu semua.

"Hah.. evakuasi? Aku akan membunuh semua iblis di dunia ini. Dan bila aku tak bisa mengalahkan monster ini, aku takkan mampu melakukannya." Ucapku sambil menerjang monster itu.

"Dia mengabaikan perintah lagi." ucap salah seorang yang memintaku pergi tadi. Pedang kuayunkan kearah monter berwarna hitam menjijikan didepanku itu. Kulihat monster itu mengayunkan tangannya padaku yang dengan cepat kutebas hingga putus dan terjatuh didepanku. Monster raksasa didepanku memang besar namun sangat lemah. Dengan cepat aku berlari sembari menebas tubuh monster itu dari bawah hingga kekepalanya. Tubuh monster berbentuk aneh didepanku memuncrat kan banyak darah akibat tebasan pedangku. Sebelum monster itu tumbang, aku segera melompat dan mendarat mulus dengan pedangku yang bersimbah darah.

**End Halilintar POV**

OooooooooooooooO

"Aah.. membosankan. Padahal aku menghabisi monster itu. Tapi kenapa aku malah dihukum karena mengabaikan perintah? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang prajurit sepertiku dihukum untuk bersekolah di sekolah membosankan seperti ini?" gumam pemuda yang bertopi hitam merah sembari mendesah malas.

"Halilintar. Apa yang kau gumamkan sejak tadi? Pelajaran masih berlangsung." Tegur guru yang mengajar dikelas itu.

Halilintar yang ditegur hanya menatap gurunya dengan pandangan datar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar kelas.

"Hmph.."

"Hei apa apaan dengan dengan sikapmu itu. Jika kau tetap bersikap seperti itu. Aku bisa menskorsmu." Ucap gurunya kesal. Mendengar itu ia langsung berdiri dan berkata dengan santainya,

"Kau bisa menskorsku? Aku malah berharap kau benar benar melakukannya." Ucapnya dingin.

"Kau.. kau mempermainkan gurumu ya?" ucap Guru itu marah dan melempar buku yang dibawanya.

Halilintar tetap menatap luar sekolah datar, tanpa niatan untuk menatap sang guru apalagi meminta maaf. Hingga seseorang menarik-narik jaket merah hitamnya. Halilintar yang merasa ditarik-tarik jaketnya menghadap belakang, dan mendapati seorang gadis berkerudung pink memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar dingin. "Selain itu, kau ini siapa?" tanya Halilintar datar.

"Duduk!" perintah sang guru namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Halilintar.

Ia melihat sang gadis menulis sesuatu dibukunya. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Halilintar.

'Namaku Yaya. Aku adalah seorang pengawas militer.' Halilintar yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hah?" ucap Halilintar bingung dan mendudukkan dirinya menghadap sang gadis.

Sang gadis yang menyebut dirinya Yaya, kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

'Jika kau masih tak bisa menaati peraturan, aku akan melaporkannya pada kolonel dan hukumanmu akan ditambah.'

"Jika kau masih tak bisa menaati peraturan, aku akan melaporkannya pada kolonel dan hukumanmu akan ditambah." Gumam Halilintar membaca tulisan dari gadis itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?" teriak Halilintar kesal sembari berdiri. Semua murid menatap Halilintar heran.

"Halilintar! jika kau masih tetap berisik di jam pelajaranku maka..." tegur gurunya semakin marah.

"Hahhh... sialan." Teriak Halilintar kesal.

"Sialan?" Teriak guru itu sangat marah dan membanting spidol yang digunakannya untuk menulis.

Halilintar menatap guru dan teman-temannya bingung.

"Kau harus menaati peraturan." Ucap Yaya kembali. Halilintar hanya menatap gadis itu, sebelum mendengus kesal dan mendudukkan dirinya kasar.

"Saya lanjutkan pelajarannya." Ucap sang guru kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Seluruh murid menatap guru mereka yang menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Sementara Halilintar kembali menatap luar kelas dengan pandangan bosan.

"Selain itu. Hukumanmu akan tetap berjalan sampai kau mendapatkan seorang teman."

"Hah? Apa apaan itu?" tanya Halilintar semakin bingung.

"Semangat untuk mendapatkan seorang teman." Ucap Yaya.

Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus dan merebahkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya.

Meski 4 tahun telah berlalu, ia masih bisa mengingat pertemuannya dengan Fang. Ketika ia berhasil melarikan diri dari para iblis yang membunuh keluarganya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Fang yang sudah menjadi kolonel diusianya yang ke 14. Dibawah langit malam yang menurunkan salju ia bertemu dengan Fang dan yang berjanji akan memberikan kekuatan padanya untuk membunuh para iblis.

**Flashback..**

**Halilintar POV**

Lelah aku berlari dan berteriak setelah aku bisa kabur dari tempat para iblis itu menyekap kami. Meninggalkan teman-temanku yang sudah tak bernyawa, aku terus berlari melewati dinginnya salju. Tempat terasa sepi karena manusia yang berumur diatas 13 tahun telah musnah karena virus. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini. Karena aku hanya anak berusia 12 tahun yang tak mengerti caranya hidup sendiri. Selama ini aku tinggal dipanti asuhan bersama dengan Mika dan yang lain. Namun saat penyebaran virus itu, ibu panti yang merawat kami menjadi korban.

Aku tak bisa menerima ini. Pertama ibu tewas dibunuh oleh ayahku setahun yang lalu. Dan ketika aku bisa mendapatkan keluarga lagi. Keluargaku di bunuh oleh para iblis itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH..."

Sepanjang jalan aku berteriak mencoba menenangkan diri. Hingga aku tak tahu ada batu didepanku yang membuatku tersandug dan berguling dari atas gundukan salju yang cukup tinggi. Aku segera berdiri dan kembali berlari. Sampai aku melihat sebuah desa yang tertutup salju.

"Ternyata mereka benar, manusia telah musnah. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ucapku putus asa.

"Manusia telah musnah? Apa itu yang dikatakan para iblis padamu?" ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Reflek aku berbalik dan mendapati pemuda bersurai ungu yang kelihatan lebih tua darinya. Pemuda yang menggunakan kacamata berwarna nila dengan jubah berwarna hitam. Serta dua orang gadis yang ditutupi oleh jubah yang menutupi wajahnya, hingga aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa kedua gadis itu.

"Memang benar tiga puluh persen dari seluruh umat manusia sudah tewas karena virus dan monster serta iblis yang menyerang. Namun umat manusia tidaklah mudah menyerah, ada beberapa manusia yang mendapat kekuatan karena dampak dari munculnya iblis didunia. Dan tanda dari orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu adalah.." ucap pemuda itu sembari membuka sarung tangannya dan menunjukkan tanda simbol bayangan berwarna hitam di punggung tangannya.

"Kau juga memilikinya. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuh raja iblis, nanti." Ucap pemuda itu lagi. aku langsung menatap punggung tanganku. Memang samar-samar aku bisa melihat tanda kemerahan yang berbentuk sambaran kilat disana. Tapi sejak kapan simbol ini ada ditanganku?

"Ahh iya, namaku Fang. Jika kau mau iku dengan kami. Simbol itu akan muncul lebih jelas dan kau bisa melakukan ini." ucap pemuda itu sembarim menunjukkan tangannya padaku. Awalnya aku bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang bernama Fangitu. Namun aku bisa melihat tangannya dikelilingi bayangan dan terbentuklah sebilah pedang panjang yang berwarna hitam.

"Ini namanya pedang bayang Iblis atau _black __shadow__ sword_. Hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya sekarang. Pedang ini juga aku dapat setelah aku membuka segel tanda ini. Dan jika kau mau membunuh para iblis itu, kami akan membuka segelmu dan mengajarimu cara mengalahkan iblis itu. Kau sangat membenci para iblis itu kan?" ucap Fang sembari melepas jubah yang dikenakannya, setelah ia menghilangkan pedang hitamnya tadi. Aku hanya menatap tanganku yang penuh darah Mika.

"Ya." ucapku tegas.

"Pakaikan ini padanya." Ucap Fang yang memberikan jubahnya pada salah seorang didekatnya. Dan orang itu langsung memasangkan jaket Fang padaku.

"Aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang kau butuhkan.." ucap Fang sembari mengarahkan tangannya padaku.

**Halilintar POV end.**

**Flashback end.**

Bel tanda jam sekolah telah berakhir berbunyi nyaring. Halilintar hanya menatap langit sembari menggerutu pelan.

"Bilangnya begitu, tapi si bodoh Fang tak melakukan apa-apa selama 4 tahun ini padaku. Apa maksudnya itu?" gerutu Halilintar sembari meletakkan kepalanya pada lipatan sikunya.

"Waktunya kegiatan club." Kata salah seorang murid dikelas itu.

"Nee.. aku ingin makan es krim." Ucap seorang gadis yang berlari kecil dibelakang murid yang menggerutu tadi.

Halilintar hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan malas dan sama sekali takberniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"'Tunggu.. aku juga menyukai es krim.' Jadi, kenapa kau tak bilang begitu pada mereka?" ucap Yaya sembari berdiri di depan Halilintar.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Sok akrab denganku" gerutu Halilintar kesal.

"Letnan kolonel Fang memberi tahuku. Bahwa keluargamu dibunuh oleh para iblis saat kau berusia 12 tahun. Dan sejak itu kau memiliki masalah dalam bersosialisasi. Karena kau takut, kau akan kehilangan mereka lagi saat kau akrab dengan mereka. Oleh karena itu kau sangat ketakutan sampai kau tak ingin mencari teman apalagi kekasih." Ucap Yaya.

Halilintar yang mendengar itu, langsung berdiri dan memegang pundak Yaya marah.

"Jangan bicara asal tentangku!" Geram Halilintar marah.

"Aku tidak asal." Ucap Yaya tenang.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong itu, dan katakan pada si bodoh Fang itu. Untuk segera membiarkanku bergabung dengan pasukan pembasmi iblis. Aku sudah cukup kuat untuk membunuh mereka." Ucap Halilintar geram. Yaya hanya menatap si lawan bicara tenang dan mengambil surat yang dititipkan letnan kepadanya.

"Huh?"

"Ini. Letnan sudah menduga kau akan bicara begitu, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini untukmu." Ucap Yaya tenang sembari memberikan kertas itu kepada Halilintar.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Jadi dia sudah tahu ya?!" ucap Halilintar dengan senyum dingin mengambil surat itu dan membacanya cepat.

"Kami tak butuh pecundang yang tak tahu caranya berteman, bekerja sama, dan cinta. Carilah teman meski hanya satu dan kenalkan padaku..." baca Halilintar pelan. Dan bagai sebuah khayalan, dia bisa melihat Fang yang tersenyum meremehkan padanya sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya kebawah saat berkata.

"Yahh.. meskipun aku tahu kau takkan mungkin bisa melakukannya."

Halilintar yang membaca itu meremas kertasnya dengan kesal dan melemparnya kebawah. Dia langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yaya.

"Apa apaan dia itu?! Dia yang tidak bisa berteman, menyuruhku untuk mencari teman? Mereka semua mengejekku!" Ucapnya marah sembari membanting pintu kelas.

OoooooO

Disinilah mereka, di sebuah loker yang biasa mereka tempati. Berdirilah Halilintar yang diikuti oleh Yaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku? Bukankah ini cukup?" ucapnya kesal pada gadis berhijab _pink_ yang asyik bermain dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku adalah pengawasmu." Ucap Yaya menghadap ke Halilintar.

"Cih.." decih Halilintar kesal dan berbalik.

"Setiap pasukan yang melanggar akan dilaporkan pada letnan kolonel." Ucap Yaya sembari berjalan mendekati Halilintar. Halilintar langsung berbalik ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari balik loker.

"Hoy... hoy... hentikan." Ucap pemuda yang berjalan mundur dari balik almari loker. Seorang pemuda dengan jaket berwarna biru dan topi yang dihadapkan kesamping hanya berjalan kebelakang tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

"Hah.. hentikan? Bukankah kau yang ingin berteman dengan kami?" ucap seserorang yang mendorong pemuda itu. namun pemuda itu hanya mundur dan tanpa ada niatan untuk melawan.

Tiga orang murid yang berjalan angkuh mendekati pemuda berjaket biru itu dan menendang keras perutnya sampai ia terjatuh.

"Tempat yang damai, ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Ucap Halilintar malas dan berjalan untuk pulang. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana dan salah satu tangannya membawa tasnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak.

Yaya masih menatap orang itu. Dan menggerakkan kepalanya kearah Halilintar ketika ia beranjak pergi.

"Jika reaksimu seperti itu, kau takkan mendapat teman dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Yaya sembari menutup matanya bingung. Akan memakan waktu lama untuknya dalam mengawasi pemuda temperamental ini.

"Hei... hei... kau harus membelikan kami minum untuk menjadi teman kami."

"Hei! Kau pikir kau siapa memintaku membelikanmu minum?" ucap Taufan menantang.

"Kau?! " geram orang itu dan langsung memukul pipi pemuda itu keras.

"Dasar hewan ternak." Ucap Pemuda itu kesal. Halilintar yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hoy... hoy... hentikan, bodoh!" Ucap Halilintar dingin.

"Lohh.. ternyata kau orang baik juga." ucap Yaya sembari mendekat pada Halilintar yang berdiri dihadapan para murid berandalan itu. Halilintar hanya menatap Yaya malas sekilas dan kembali menatap tajam para berandalan itu, ketika mereka mendekat kearahnya.

Yaya yang melihat salah satu berandalan itu mendekat kearah mereka, mundur kebelakang dan melihat Halilintar.

"Hoy... hoy... kau mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan kah?"

"Apa ini? Apa kau mau menjadi pembela kebenaran?"

"Apa kau mau menantang kami?" ucap mereka bertiga bergantian. Halilintar hanya menatap mereka dingin. Sebelum sebuah seringaian meremehkan, menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hee... aku senang sekali jika kalian bisa cepat mengerti. Oke... kau mau berkelahi?" ucap Halilintar dingin.

"Hahh?" ucap berandalan itu marah.

"Oh. Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa, jika kau menyakiti warga sipil. Hukumanmu akan ditambah." Ucap Yaya tenang.

"Haaa?" ucap Halilintar kaget. Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipinya.

OoooooO

"Kenapa peraturan mereka menyebalkan sekali?!" geram Halilintar marah. Sembari membawa beberapa kaleng minuman ditangannya.

"Ah.. hahaha... ma-maf... hahaha." Ucap pemuda yang tadi dipukuli sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Hoy Yaya, kau seharusnya membantuku." Ucap Halilintar kesal.

"Hahaha... lawakanmu lucu juga.." ucap Yaya sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hehehe... maaf ya.. hahaha.." ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Hoyy.. kau kenapa kau dari tadi tertawa dan meminta maaf?" tanya Halilintar yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Hahaha... karena kau tak perlu melakukannya tadi. Dan itu tadi salahku juga" ucap pemuda itu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Haa?" ucap Halilintar bingung. "Itu tak penting. Tapi kenapa kau mau ditindas?"

"Ohh.. sudah kuduga kau akan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tidak ditindas kok. Aku hanya meminta mereka untuk membantuku masuk kedalam kemiliteran." Ucap pemuda itu sembari tertawa.

"Haa? Mereka?" tanya Halilintar semakin bingung.

"Katanya Yamanaka masuk kedalam kemiliteran. Makanya aku mencoba mendekatinya agar aku dapat koneksi untuk masuk ke militeran." Jelas pemuda itu lagi.

"Yamanaka? Hoi Yaya, Yamanaka itu siapa?" tanya Halilintar pada Yaya.

"Aku mengerti. Ternyata kau memiliki otak udang." Ucap Yaya mengejek. Halilintar yang sudah kesal dari tadi mengambil salah satu kalengnya dan ingin melemparkannya sekuat tenaga pada Yaya.

"Hihihi.. Yamanaka itu yang memukulimu tadi. Katanya dia masuk kedalam pasukan pembasmi iblis." Ucap pemuda itu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Mereka? Aku saja tak bisa masuk dalam kelompok itu." ucap Halilintar tersentak kaget dan membiarkan kaleng-kaleng yang dibawanya berjatuhan di lantai.

"Arggg... awas kau Fang.. kubunuh kau!" Geram Halilintar marah.

"Hehehe... ohh.. iya namaku Taufan." Ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh... aku Halilintar.. si menyebalkan itu Yaya." Ucap Halilintar sembari menunjuk Yaya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menatap mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin bergabung dalam kemiliteran?"

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam kakakku yang dibunuh oleh iblis 4 tahun yang lalu. Dulu aku tak bisa melindunginya karena aku sangat ketakutan. Oleh karena itu sekarang aku ingin membalaskan dendam kakakku dengan membunuh iblis yang membunuh kakakku dulu. Alasan yang aneh ya? Hahahaha..." jelas Taufan.

Halilintar yang mendengar itu mengambil kaleng minuman yang jatuh tadi dan melemparkannya tepat di kepala Taufan.

"Aduh... sakit tahu!"

"Alasan yang bodoh. Jika kau ingin bergabung. Langsung saja. Kau memiliki tanda itu di punggung tanganmu, aku yakin kau akan diterima."

"Hahh? Tanda?" ucap Taufan bingung. dan langsung memeriksa punggung tangannya.

"Warga sipil tak tahu tentang tanda itu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu otak udang." Ucap Yaya mengejek kebodohan Halilintar. Yang diejek kembali mengambil kaleng minum dan melemparnya kearah Yaya, yang dengan segera menghindar.

"Jangan memanggilku otak udang, bodoh!" geram Halilintar marah.

Namun perkelahian mereka harus terhenti oleh sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari bangunan yang ada di sekolah itu. Reflek Halilintar, Yaya, dan Taufan menatap bangunan itu.

"Iblis." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

To Be Continued

**Dan TBC dengan tidak elitnya..**

**Haiii… adakah yang merindukan cerita-cerita saya? Nggak ada? Ya sudah aku pulang(?) hahahaha**

**Yeeyyyyy… saya datang dengan fic baru :3**

**Ada yang tahu ini saya ambil dari anime apa... tapi Cuma ini sihh.. lainnya cerita saya sendiri. ngehahahahaha...**

**Ini cerita supernatural dan action****(mungkin). Halilintar disini saya bikin pemarah. Tapi lumayan suka ngomong(?). Tapi Air mungkin yang bakalan pendiem banget. Tapi nggak tahu juga sihh... dan Taufan mau aja ditindas.. well.. nggak juga sihh... dia masih mau ngelawan. Dia itu Cuma pura-pura kok...**

**Nah.. untuk cerita ini.. agak panjang mungkin. Tapi saya usahakan singkat kok...**

**Well... chapter 1 complete... ada yang tertarik dengan fic ini?**

**Maaf saya harus hiatus. Soalnya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu.. #gubrakkk… **

**Ini saya update sekarang.. Maaf untuk yang lain saya belum bias lanjutin. Sekali lagi maaf…**

**Terimakasih telah membaca dan review please...**

**Thanks for Aiko Chiharu untuk 'Beta'nya**


	2. serangan iblis dan pedang iblis

**Declaimer: BoBoiBoy milik animonsta dan saya Cuma pinjem charanya. Dan bila Halilintar mau diberikan kepada saya, saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. #Plakk**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje (kayak yang nulis), OOC, OC (lumayan banyak), typo(s), alur kecepetan dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2\. serangan iblis dan pedang iblis

.

.

.

"Iblis" Ucap mereka bersamaan.  
"Bagaimana mungkin di sekolah ini ada iblis?" Tanya Taufan tak percaya.  
Teriakan para murid terdengar bersamaan dengan larinya mereka yang ketakutan menjauh dari sumber ledakan. Suara sirine tanda bahaya terdengar. Menambah panik dan kacaunya sekolah siang itu.  
"Kalian berdua. Pergilah menjauh dari sini! Aku akan memanggil regu pembasmi iblis untuk membunuhnya." Perintah Yaya pada Halilintar dan Taufan.  
Halilintar yang melihat ledakan itu, segera berlari menuju sumber ledakan.  
"Ha-Hali... Tunggu.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Yaya bingung ketika melihat Halilintar berlari.  
"Halilintar... apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Gumam Taufan pelan. Sejujurnya ia masih takut, ketika ada iblis didekatnya. Kenangannya 4 tahun yang lalu masih menghantuinya. Kenangan pahit ketika sang iblis mematahkan leher sang kakak didepannya.  
"Jangan bilang dia akan melawan Iblis itu?" Ucap Yaya tak percaya.  
Taufan yang mendengar ucapan Yaya tadi, tersentak dan menggerakkan kakinya. Berlari kearah Halilintar. Ia takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Ia takkan membiarkan Halilintar, orang yang telah menolongnya mati karena menghadapi Iblis itu. Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Menghiraukan teriakan Yaya yang ada dibelakangnya, Taufan terus memacu langkahnya menuju tempat Halilintar.  
"Hoi... kalian berdua..." teriak Yaya frustasi. "Huhh..." Yaya segera berbalik bermaksud memanggil regu pembasm Iblis.  
OoooooO  
Halilintar terus berlari. Menghiraukan banyaknya orang yang berlari ketakutan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia segera berlari kearah loker tempatnya menyimpan katananya. Orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Namun ia tak peduli. Asalkan sekarang ia bisa membunuh Iblis itu, dan ia akan menunjukkan kemampuannya pada si bodoh Fang itu.  
Dengan tergesa-gesa Halilintar meniti tangga. Melewati mayat mayat yang berjatuhan karena serangan iblis itu, Halilintar melewati lorong yang telah rusak.  
"Disini..." ucap Halilintar pelan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada katana miliknya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat sang iblis.  
Iblis berwujud manusia, dengan rambut berwarna hitam mengkilap sepinggang. Dan tubuh yang tinggi serta ramping sedang mencengkram leher seorang gadis yang diangkatnya didepan papan tulis. Gadis bersurai kecoklat sebahu itu, memjamkan matanya ketakutan. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh Iblis itu.  
"Sudah lama sekali ya, Iblis." Ucap Halilintar dingin. Ia mengambil katananya dan melempar sarungnya sembarangan.  
"Manusia kah?" Ucap Iblis itu pelan dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada sang gadis. Iblis itu berbalik dan bersiap menyerang Halilintar.  
Halilintar berjalan pelan kearah sang Iblis.  
"Kelihatannya kau kuat." Ucap Iblis itu sembari menyeringai senang. Ia senang bisa menemukan tubuh yang lebih kuat dari tubuh yang digunakannya sekarang.  
Halilintar mengeratkan pegangannya pada katana miliknya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Halilintar menyerang sang Iblis. Katana dan tangan kuat berkuku milik sang Iblis bertubrukan. Saling menyerang dan menghindar mereka lakukan. Halilintar bergerak mundur, dan melompat kesana kemari menghindari kursi-kursi yang dilemparkan sang iblis. Halilintar cukup terpojok ketika satu kursi mengenainya dan hanya mampu ditahan oleh tangannya.  
"Ugh..." gumamnya pelan. Ia membuka tangan yang ada didepan wajahnya dan melihat sang Iblis menyerang dengan tangannya. Reflek Halilintar menebaskan katananya dan menyebabkan tangan dari sang Iblis terpotong, dan jatuh bersimbah darah didekatnya. Sang Iblis dengan cekatan mengambil tangannya kembali dan mundur menghidari Halilintar.  
"Uhuk.. uhuk..."  
Halilintar yang mendengar suara batuk, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati gadis yang tadi dicekram oleh sang iblis, terbatuk batuk.  
Brukk...  
"Huh?" Mendengar suara benda jatuh Halilintar membalikkan badannya dan mendapati orang yang tadi memukulinya meringkuk bersembunyi di balik meja kursi.  
"Hoi... kau... bawa gadis itu pergi..." perintah Halilintar kasar.  
"Ha?"  
"Cepat bawa gadis itu keluar... kau pasukan pembasmi iblis kan?" Bentak Halilintar kehabisan kesabaran  
"I-itu bohong." Ucap Yamanaka dengan suara bergetar.  
"Ha?" Ucap Halilintar tak percaya. Namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan kepada sang Iblis yang telah menyatukan tangannya, yang tadi berhasil Halilintar potong.  
Kembali pertarungan terjadi, namun kali ini Halilntar sedikit memimpin karena telah bisa membaca gerakan lawan.  
Singg...  
Darah memuncrat dari tangan sang iblis yang kembali terpotong. Dan lagi sang iblis menyatukan potongan tubuhnya. Halilintar hanya diam, ia segera menyerang dan berhasil menggoreskan pedangnya pada tubuh sang Iblis yang dengan cepat beregenerasi. Halilintar mundur beberapa langkah ketika tangan sang Iblis berhasil menggoreskan luka pada pipinya.  
"Cihh,.." decih Halilintar kesal. Ia kembali menerjang sang iblis. Dan menusukkan katananya ketubuh sang iblis. Ia berhasil menusuk bahu sang Iblis. Namun ia tak bisa menghindari tendangan Iblis itu, yabg membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.  
"Ughh..." tubuhnya membentur tembok dengan keras, bersama dengan katanya yang masih tetap dipegangnya.  
Kembali bahu yang terkena serangan Halilintar beregenerasi.  
"Usaha yang bagus... kau cukup kuat ternyata. Yahh... kau pantas menjadi tubuhku." Ucap sang iblis sembari bersiap menusukkan tangannya ke jantung Halilintar.  
"TIDAKK..." sebuah teriakan membuat sang Iblis membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan topi miring menerjangnya hingga terjatuh.  
"Ugh.. Taufan?" Gumam Halilintar yang masih merasa kesakitan.  
"Kau..." ujar iblis itu geram. Dan bersiap menusuk Taufan. Taufan hanya melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya.  
Melihat hal itu Halilintar segera berlari kearah Taufan dan melindunginya. Tangan dan katana kembali beradu. Iblis itu tetap mencoba mendorong Halilintar.  
"Hebat juga kau..." gumam Halilintar pada Taufan.  
"Huhh.. kau seperti kakakku." Ucap Taufan pelan. Namun Halilintar bisa mendengarnya dan membuat konsentrasinya terganggu.  
"Huhh? Akhhh.." teriaknya ketika sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya telak dan membuatnya terlempar keluar jendela yang diikuti sang iblis yang melompat dari jendela.  
"Halilintar..." teriak Taufan yang hanya bisa menatap Halilintar dari atas.  
Sementara itu, Halilintar yang terlempar mencoba menghalabgi serangan sang Iblis dengan katananya.  
"Ughh..." lenguhnya pelan ketika ia terjatuh disemak-semak, diikuti dengan tangan sang iblis yang mencekiknya.  
"Kau memang kuat. Hanya dengan senjata biasa kau bisa memotong tanganku dua kali dan menusuk tubuhku dua kali. Yahh... meskipun itu takkan cukup untuk membunuhku." Ucap sang iblis sembari menyeringai ketika melihat katana Halilintar yang menembus tubuhnya.  
"Jadi aku harus membunuhmu dengan apa iblis?" Ucap seseorang dengan sinis.  
"Akk... ini... sen-jata... iblis." Ucap iblis itu tersenggal-senggal ketika sebuah pedang berwarna hitam menusuk jantungnya.  
"Berhenti bicara, menyedihkan." Ucap orang itu dingin.  
Tubuh iblis itu terangkat dan bersamaan dengan ditariknya pedang itu, tubuh sang iblis menghilang seperti asap, menyisakan bajunya yang tergelak.  
Halilintar hanya diam terbelalak melihat sang iblis hancur didepannya. Perlahan ia bisa melihat pemuda bersuai ungu sedang memainkan pedangnya sebelum dimasukkan ke sarungnya.  
"Kau bodoh kah? " Ucap Fang mengejek.  
"Huhh..?" Ucap Halilintar yang masih linglung.  
"Bagaimana bisa kau memburu iblis dengan pedang biasa?" Ucap Fang sembari berbalik.  
"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku sudah hampir membunuhnya ta..." ucap Halilintar kesal sembari berdiri.  
"Kau hampir terbunuh. Bukan membunuh." Potong Fang cepat.  
Halilintar hanya bungkam mendengarnya.  
"Ck..." decaknya kesal dan berbalik pergi.  
"Hoyy... kau mendengarku tidak?" Tanya Fang kesal. Halilntar berhenti melengkah, namun tetap tak membalikkan badannya. "Kau bisa mendapatkan pedang iblis seperti ini. Tapi kau harus menghilangkan dendammu itu. Dan cara untuk menghilangkan dendammu itu adalah teman." Jelas Fang.  
"Ck... berhenti membicarakan masalah dendam dan teman. Aku sudah cukup kuat untuk membunuh para iblis it..." bentak Halilintar seraya berbalik menghadap Fang.  
"Tapi kenyataannya kau hampir terbunuh tadi." Ucap Fang kembali memotong perkataan Halilintar. Halilintar menatap Fang dengan tatapan marah. Tangannya terkepal menahan marah. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah memuakkan didepannya itu. Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat keras menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.  
"Halilintar... kau masih hidup..." teriak Taufan dari atas jembatan, senang. Disampingnya berdiri Yaya yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Taufan yang melihat Halilintar tanpa pikir panjang melompat kearah Halilintar.  
"Halilintaaaaaaaarrrr..." teriak Taufan senang.  
"Akh... hoyy... aduhhh..." teriak Halilintar kesakitan karena tertindih Taufan.  
"Hahahha... ku fikir kau sudah mati." Ucap Taufan sembari tersenyum lebar.  
"Hoyy... bodoh. Sakit."  
"Ahh... maaf maaf." Ucap Taufan sembari berdiri. Diikuti Halilintar yang berdiri.  
"Dia siapa?" Tanya Fang pada Yaya yang berdiri di atas jembatan.  
"Kelihatannya temannya."  
Halilintar hanya melihat mereka sekilas dan pergi, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya dan satu tangannya membawa katananya.  
"Halilintar tunggu... tunggu..." teriak Taufan dan berlari mengejar Halilintar.  
"Kau harus menepati janjimu letnan!" ucap Yaya yang masih menatap punggung Halilintar.  
"Hah? Ini bohong kan?" Teriak Fang tak percaya.  
OoooooO  
"Dasar Fang sialan. Enak sekali bilang teman.. teman... kau fikir enak mencari teman." Gumam Halilintar kesal.  
"Yahh... mungkin jika aku itu Mika, pasti aku mudah mencari teman." Gumam Halilintar sembari berhenti.  
"Halilintar... tunggu... tunggu..." teriak Taufan di belakang Halilintar  
"Hoyy... tunggu dulu... kau itu kenapa sih.. marah-marah mulu..." sungut Taufan menepuk pundak Halilintar.  
"Ck... bukan urusanmu." Ucap Halilintar kesal.  
"Kau itu... huhh... sebenarnya ada apa sihh?"  
"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Halilintar kesal sembari menepis tangan Taufan. Dan pergi meninggalkannya.  
"Kau itu kenapa sih.. padahal aku cuma ingin berteman." Desah Taufan tak mengerti.  
"Dia memang seperti itu. Masa lalunya yang pahit membuatnya sulit untuk berteman. Yahh.. karena itulah aku meminta tolong padamu. Bertemanlah dengannya." Ucap seseorang dibelakangnya. Reflek Taufan membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Yaya yang berjalan pelan kearahnya.  
"Maksudmu?" Tanya Taufan tak mengerti.  
"Ini semua tentang keluarganya yang tewas karena serangan Iblis 4 tahun yang lalu..."  
OoooooO  
Halilintar menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Semua benar benar membuatnya kesal, dari perkataan Fang dan semua tentang pertemanan. Semua membuatnya kesal dan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia masih tak bisa menghilangkan trauma akan kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya.  
Halilintar terus berjalan tanpa terasa ia sudah ada di pinggir taman sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan diri diatas rerumputan. Ia menurunkan topinya sangat rendah, namun matanya masih bisa melihat indahnya sang langit biru. Pikirannya melayang mengingat semuanya. Hingga ia menutup matanya dan tertidur.  
OoooooO  
Halilintar POV  
Semuanya putih... ini dimana? Kuputarkan tubuhku mencoba mengenali tempat ini. Sebenarnya aku ini dimana?  
"Hali..."  
Kudengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Reflek aku memutar tubuhku menghadap ke asal suara.  
"M-Mi-Mika." Ucapku tergagap. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang berdiri didepanku seluruh keluargaku yang telah tewas didepanku 4 tahun yang lalu. Semua keluargaku.  
"Kalian masih hidup?!" Tanyaku tak percaya.  
Peralahan aku berjalan mengarah pada Mika.  
"Hali... kau harus melepaskan dendammu. Kau harus mencari teman. Kau tidak bisa hidup hanya untuk balas dendam lhoo?" Kata Mika lembut.  
"Ha? Mi-Mika apa maksudmu?" Ucapku tergagap. Kulihat Mika hanya tersenyum dan berbalik diikuti dengan teman-temanku yang lain.  
"Tu-tunggu... apa maksudnya ini? Mika... tunggu.. Mika...?!" Ucapku terus mencoba menggapai Mika. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat. Tanpa kusadari ruangan berubah menjadi putih kembali, dan sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan menerpa mataku. Reflek aku menutup mataku.  
Halilintar POV end  
OooooO  
"Mika..." tangan Halilintar terangkat mencoba menggapai sesuatu. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya. Yang dilhatnya sekarang bukanlah ruangan putih apalagi keluarganya. Namun sebuah taman, dengan langit yang menunjukkan degradasi orange.  
"Eh... kau sudah bangun." Ucap seseorang disampingnya. Reflek Halilintar membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Taufan yang terduduk disampingnya dan Yaya yang duduk dibawah pohon taman itu.  
"Huh?" Ucap Halilintar bingung.  
"Kau tidur sejak tadi. Kata Yaya jangan membangunkanmu. Kau kelelahan?" Tanya Taufan khawatir.  
"Sebenarnya kenapa kau sangat khawatir padaku. Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu tadi pagi." Ucap Halilintar bingung. Taufan tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar.  
"Karena kita adalah teman, bukan?" Ucap Taufan ceria.  
"Kau menganggapku teman? Kau gila? Kita baru bertemu hari ini." Ucap Halilintar meninggikan suaranya.  
"Huh? Tak apa kan." Ucap Taufan bingung.  
Halilintar mendengus keras dan mendudukkan dirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taufan.  
"Bodoh... kau tak tahu siapa aku. Dan tiba-tiba kau mau berteman denganku?" Ucap Halilintar tak percaya.  
"Sudah kukatakan bukan 'tak apa'" ucap Taufan sembari tersenyum ceria.  
"Ahh... apa kalian sudah berbicaranya? Kalau sudah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Ucap Yaya yang berjalan kearah mereka.  
"Eh.. ada apa Yaya?" Ucap Taufan menghadap Yaya. Sementara Halilintar hanya menatap langit yang telah sore.  
"Sebenarnya... Halilintar. Kau masuk kedalam pasukan pembasmi Iblis. Dan juga kau Taufan juga masuk ke dalam kemiliteran. Datanglah ke ruangan Kolonel, besok." Terang Yaya pada mereka berdua.  
Taufan yang mendengar itu, menatap Yaya tak percaya, namun Halilintar hanya terdiam dan terus menatap langit.  
"Kau dengar tidak Halilintar?" Ucap Taufan sembari menggoyangkan bahu Halilintar. Halilintar yang tadi melamun tersentak kaget karena Taufan menggoyangkan bahunya.  
"KITA MASUK KE PASUKAN PEMBASMI IBLIS LHOO... HALI..." teriak Taufan antusias.  
"Hahh...?" Kata Halilintar tak percaya.  
"Dengan syarat kalian harus berteman. Yahh... lebih baik kalian pulang. Ini sudah sore." Ucap Yaya pada mereka.  
Halilintar segera mengambil katananya dan berbalik mengambil tasnya yang ia tinggalkan dilokernya karena masalahnya dengan Yamanaka tadi.  
OoooooO  
5 hari telah berlalu sejak insiden yang menimpa sekolah mereka. Sekolah mereka kembali pada kegiatan rutin mereka sebagai seorang pelajar. Namun tidak untuk Halilintar, ia memilih untuk bolos pelajaran dan menidurkan diri di atap sekolah.  
Dibawah atap seolah ia menidurkan diri, dengan topi yang di turunkannya hingga menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari. Dan tangannya yang digunakan sebagai alas kepalanya.  
"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar ada disini. Bagaimana bisa sang pahlawan sekolah, membolos jam pelajaran dan memilih tidur diatap sekolah?" Tanya Yaya mengejek.  
"Aku tak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang juga membolos." Ucap Halilintar sarkatik. Tanpa membuka topinya yang menutupi mata.  
"Yahh.. kalau aku sih... tidak bisa dibilang membolos. Tugasku kan mengawasimu." Ucap Yaya sembari berjalan kearah Halilintar.  
"Berisik." Gumam Halilintar dingin.  
"Hahaha... sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu... Ara... apa ini?" Tanya Yaya ketika melihat sebuar surat didekat Halilintar. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka surat itu untuk dibaca.  
"Sebuah surat cinta ehh? 'Halilintar-san, terimakasih telah menolongku dari serangan Iblis 5 hari yang lalu, aku menulis ini, dan terimakasih telah membaca suratku. Jujur aku menyukai mu...' huhhh... panjang sekali. Sudahlah... heee.. si pahlawan sekolah langsung menjadi populer dan mendapat seorang penggemar kahhh?" Ucap Yaya memebaca surat itu dan mengejek Halilintar. Suratnya dikipas kipaskan didepannya.  
"Berisik." Ucap Halilintar singkat.  
"Huhh.. kau itu... jadi selanjutnya kau akan membuatnya patah hati ya?" Ucap Yaya sembari menerawang kelangit lepas.  
"Selanjutnya?" Ucap Halilintar bingung. Ia membuka topinya dan mendudukkan dirinya.  
"Bukan apa apa" ucap Yaya masih menerawang langit. Halilintar membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya lebih jauh, melihat ekspresi dan perubahan sikap Yaya, Halilintar tau ada yang disembunyikan gadis menyebalkan didepannya itu. Waktu 5 hari yang hampir selalu dihabiskannya dengan Yaya membuatnya sedikit banyak mengerti tentang gadis itu. Namun Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Tohh.. apa sangkut pautnya dengannya.  
"Aku punya sesuatu kau pasti menyukainya." Ucap Yaya segera bediri dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Halilintar.  
Halilintar menatap Yaya dengan heran.  
Yaya mengangkat tangannya kedepan, dan Halilintar merasa tubuhnya sangat berat. Perlahan ia melihat sebuah pedang transparant mulai terbentuk ditangan Yaya. Perlahan pedang itu semakin jelas dan menampakkan sebilah pedang bersarung pink, yang jika dilihat sekilas tidak berbahaya, namun jika kau sudah bertarung dengan pedang itu...  
Halilintar yang melihat pedang Yaya menyeringai tertarik. Ia bisa merasakan betapa hebatnya pedang itu dan ia ingin memilikinya. Halilintar berdiri dan mengambil katana yang ada disampingnya.  
"Yaya, berikan pedang itu padaku." Ucap Halilintar.  
"Kau benar-benar tak mendengarkan penjelasan pembimbingmu ya? Pedang in hanya bisa digunakan oleh seseorang yang memiliki tandanya. Yang artinya pedang ini hanya bisa digunakan olehku." Ucap Yaya sembari menatap pedangnya.  
"Kalau begitu bertarunglah denganku." Ucapa Halilintar sembari mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya.  
"Biar kukatakan satu hal dulu. Aku di juluki Graviti Girl. Meski aku tak menyukai julukan itu tapi aku kuat lhoo..." Ucap Yaya sembari mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya. Grafiti disekitarnya terasa memberat. Begitu pula tubuh Halilintar, ia meringis kecil ketika merasakan tekanan dari pedang itu.  
"Ughh... lumayan juga kau." Ucapnya sembari menerjang Yaya. Kecepatan Halilintar yang lebih cepat darinya, menyulitkan pergerakannya. Namun ketika Halilintar berhasil menyerang pedang Yaya. Yaya menghempaskan Halilintar hingga menabrak pagar pembatas.  
"Aghh..." rintih Halilintar pelan dan kembali berdiri.  
"Ara... apa aku lupa mengatakan satu hal. Kekuatan dari pedang ini membuat seranganku lebih kuat 100 kali dari saat aku menyerang biasa. Ingat itu." Ucap Yaya sambil memutar-mutar pedangnya.  
Halilintar kembali menerjang, namun kali ini yang di incarnya bukanlah pedang Yaya, namun tubuhnya. Berkali-kali Halilintar terhempas dan menabrak pagar pembatas ketika Yaya berhasil menangkis pedang Halilintar. Namun Halilintar tetap berdiri dan kembali menyerang Yaya.  
"Hooo... kau pantang menyerah ternyata." Ucap Yaya sembari menyeringai senang.  
Halilintar tetap menebaskan pedangnya sembari menghindari kontak pedang Yaya dengan katananya. Halilintar Menghindar kekanan dan kekiri, sembari mencari celah. Hingga ia meloncat dan hampir menebas Yaya. Yaya yang melihat hal itu tak dapat mengelak lagi. Namun...  
"Pemberat grafitasi." Gumamnya pelan.  
Belum sempat katana Halilintar mengenai Yaya, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan keras ia terjatuh kelantai dan tak bisa bangun lagi.  
"Egggghhh... ini apa?" Ucap Halilintar mencoba berdiri. Yaya berdiri didepan Halilintar.  
"Ini adalah kekuatanku 'pemberat grafitasi'. Yahhh... kau hebat juga bisa membuatku terpojok dan membuatku mengeluarkan teknik andalanku itu." Ucap Yaya menyeringai senang. 'Tak heran kau merupakan...' ucap Yaya dalam hati.  
"Ughh..." lenguh Halilintar mencoba berdiri. Perlahan ia bisa bangkit namun kembali terjatuh setelah ia berhasil duduk.  
'Hmm... kau bisa bangun setelah aku menggunakan 'pemberat grafitasi'?' Pikir Yaya kagum.  
"Ck... arrrrrrrrrgggg..." teriak Halilintar frustasi.  
"Kau sudah mengaku kalah Halilintar?" Ucap Yaya sembari berkacak pinggang.  
"Egggghhhh..." lenguh Halilintar masih terus mencoba berdiri.  
"Hahh..." desah Yaya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya?" Ucap Yaya sembari menambah pemberat grafitasinya.  
"Arggg..." teriak Halilintar semakin frustasi.  
"Huhh... kau benar-benar keras kepala. Kau yakin tak mau menyerah Halilintar?" Tanya Yaya yang masih menambah berat grafitasinya. Halilintar masih mencoba berdiri dan menolak untuk menyerah.  
"Huhhh... sudahlah." Ucap Yaya sembaru berbalik dan menghilangkan pemberat grafitasinya pada Halilintar.  
"Kenapa kau lepas? Aku belum menyerah." Tanya Halilintar kesal karena tak bisa keluar dari medan grafitasi Yaya sendiri.  
"Sampai besok siang pun kau takkan menyerah." Ucap Yaya sembari berbalik meninggalkan Halilintar.  
Halilintar hanya mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap langit biru.  
"Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, mengapa kau tak melawan iblis yang kulawan itu?" Ucap Halilintar yang masih menengadah ke langit. Yaya yang mendengar perkataan Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak berbalik pada Halilintar.  
"Aku belum mampu menghadapi iblis sendirian. Sejujurnya semua orang belum mampu. Makanya letnan memintamu untuk mencari teman karena dia pun masih belum bisa mengalahkan iblis sendirian.".jelas Yaya panjang lebar.  
"Huhh? Tapi aku berhasil memotong tangan iblis itu. Tapi aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuhmu?" Ucap Halilintar tak percaya.  
"Bukan hanya kita para manusia yang memiliki senjata iblis. Mereka juga punya, ahh tidak mereka lah pemilik sebenarnya. Mereka memiliku senjata yang lebih kuat dibandingkan senjata milik kita. Iblis yang kau lawan juga mempunyainya. Tapi dia terlalu meremehkanmu sehingga tak menggunakan senjatanya. Maka dari itu kau bisa menusuknya. Namun jika aku yang melawannya saat itu..." ucap Yaya sembari menengadah kelangit biru.  
"Iblis itu pasti akan menggunakan senjatanya dan membunuhmu dengan cepat." Ucap Halilintar menimpali. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pembatas atap sekolah. Yaya yang mendengar gerakan Halilintar membalikkan badannya dan menerawang jauh keluar sekolah. Yaya berjalan pelan kearah Halilintar dan ikut berdiri disampingnya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat, bagaimana keadaan dunia diluar tembok besar yang mengelilingi kotanya. Hanya ada reruntuhan yang disebabkan oleh serangan monster diluar sana. Ia bahkan ragu bila ada kehidupan diluar sana. Dan ia merindukan adiknya. Ia tak tahu adiknya masih bisa bertahan hidup atau malah sudah pergi diluar sana. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi prajurit disini, sembari menunggu para prajurit kerajaan yang mencoba mencari orang-orang yang masih hidup diluar sana.  
"Maaf karena aku tak bisa menolongmu saat kau melawan Iblis, 5 hari yang lalu." Ucap Yaya pelan. Halilintar bungkam. Ia tidak marah, bahkan ia tak berfikir meminta Yaya membantunya saat itu. Ia masih diam dan menatap reruntuhan itu. Hingga ia melirik Yaya dan mendapati bulir air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pipinya. Halilintar yang tak tahu caranya menghadapi orang yang menangis, apalagi seorang gadis, kelabakan menenangkan Yaya.  
"E-eh... tak apa Yaya. Aku tak memintamu untuk membantuku kemarin.. jadi jangan menangis." Ucap Halilintar yang kebingungan menenangkan Yaya.  
Yaya tersenyum melihat kebingungan Halilintar. Tak disangkanya Halilintar punya sisi lembut juga. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.  
"Tidak kok. Aku tidak menangis karena itu. Aku hanya menangis karena aku rindu pada adikku." Ucap Yaya pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Halilintar yang tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hadis itu hanya berdiri diam disampingnya. Setidaknya Yaya sudah tak menangis sekarang. Dilihatnya sang gadis masih menerawang jauh kearah luar kota ini.  
Mereka hanya berdiri dengan keheningan. Tak ada yang memutus keheningan panjang diantara mereka. Tidak Halilintar, tidak pula Yaya. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Hingga sebuah teriakan yang sangat familiar ditelinga mereka memecah keheningan.  
"Hee... kalian ternyata disini.., hosh...hosh... aku mencari kalian kemana-mana. Dan ternyata... hosh... kalian membolos?" Tanya Taufan sembari terengah-engah.  
"Seperti kau tak membolos saja?" Komentar Halilintar dingin.  
"Huhh... aku bosan dengan pelajarannya. Makanya aku memutuskab untuk mencari kalian. Tapi kalian tak ada dikelas. Aku cari-cari nggak ada... tak kusangka kalian berdua ada disini." Ucap Taufan panjang lebar.  
Halilintar hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, begitu pula Yaya yang masih menatap reruntuhan diluar kota.  
"Kalian kenapa sih..? Hei Yaya..."  
"..." tak ada jawaban.  
"Yaya..." panggil Taufan sekali lagi.  
"..." Masih diam..  
"YAYA.?!" teriak Taufan  
"Ah.. iya ada apa?" Tanya Yaya gelagapan.  
"Aku memanggilimu sejak tadi tapi kau tak menyahut juga." Ucap Taufan kesal.  
"Ohh... maaf." Gumam Yaya pelan.  
"Yaya, tadi kau menggunkan pemberat grafitasi di atap bagaimana nasib para pecundang di bawah sana?" Tanya Halilintar acuh.  
"Mereka tak apa-apa. Yang merasakan bagaimana beratnya medan grafitasi hanyalah kau." Terang Yaya.  
"Oh." Jawab Halilintar singkat.  
"'Pemberat grafitasi'? Kalian baru ngapain sih?" Tanya Taufan bingung.  
"Kami hanya baru saja berlatih. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal berlatih kalian diminta kolonel datang ke ruang pelatihannya nanti. Err... atau itulah namanya, aku tak yakin itu bisa disebut ruang pelatihan." Ucap Yaya tampak ragu.  
"Jangan membuatku memikirkan yang aneh aneh, Yaya." Ucap Taufan sedikit begidik. Jika dibilang begitu hanya ada 2 kemungkinan baginya. Satu, ruangannya sangat lembek, atau seperti ruangan seorang perempuan. Kedua, ruangannya sangat mengerikan, semengerikan ruang penyiksaan.  
"Selera si bodoh Fang itu sejak dulu memang buruk. Jadi tak heran dia punya ruangan yang keadaannya tak bisa disebut saking anehnya." Cibir Halilintar dingin.  
"Siapa yang kau bilang 'selera buruk'?" Ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka.  
"Dasar ngapain kau disini?" Tanya Halilintar sarkatik.  
"Hanya memanggil 3 murid bandelku untuk segera masuk kelas karena kelas pelatihan pembasmi Iblis akan segera dimulai." Ucap Fang santai.  
Halilintar hanya menatapnya malas sebentar lalu menyadari satu hal penting yang dilewatkannya.  
"Jangan bilang kau yang akan mengajari kami?" Teriak Halilintar kaget.  
"Yahhh... bisa dibilang, aku adalah pengajar kalian." Ucap Fang masih santai.  
"Jangan harap aku mau diajari oleh orang yang memyebalkan seperti kau." Geram Halilintar marah.  
"Itu terserah kau. Yaya, aku tunggu 15 menit." Perintah Fang pada Yaya dan ia menghilang bersama bayangan hitam yang dipanggilnya tadi.  
"Yahh... mau tak mau. Kau harus mengikuti pelatihan ini. Halilin-kun." Ucap Yaya pada Halilintar.  
"Apa aku juga harus?" Tanya Taufan yang dari tadi tidak mengerti dengan pertengkaran Halilintar dan Fang.  
"Ya... secara teknis ini pelatihan para prajurit yang dipilih. Mereka dilatih di kelas khusus disekolah ini. Jadi kalian harus ikut. " Terang Yaya lagi.  
Halilintar hanya melihat mereka dengan pandangan malas. Dan beralih dengan mengambil katananya yang terjatuh dilantai. Ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih berbicara dibelakangnya.  
"Hey... Hali, kau tau tempatnya ya? Kalau kau pergi duluan... hey..." teriak Yaya yang diacuhkan oleh Halilintar. Taufan ya g sedari tadi hanya bingung melihat mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti mereka berdua.  
Mereka berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong hingga Yaya membuka pintu yang mengarah pada ruangan bawah tanah.  
"Sudah kuduga selera si bodoh itu tetap buruk." Ucap Halilintar sembari berjalan pelan melewati tangga yang berkarat.  
"Kalau kai terus berkata seperti itu, kau bisa dihukum oleh kolonel lo.." timpal Yaya yang masih terus berjalan kedepan.  
"Hah... dia akan menghukumku? Memang siapa dia berani menghukumku." Ucap Halilintar acuh.  
"Yahh... itu terserah kau sih.. kau yang menjalani hukumannya." Ucap Yaya sembari memutar knop pintu besi yang cukup berkarat. "Kolonel, mereka sudah datang." Ucap Yaya pada Fang.  
Disana terlihat sebuah ruangan seperti ruang kelas yang cukup luas. Ruangan itu diisi dengan sekiar 10 kursi yang telah diisi oleh sekitar 6 murid, dan beberapa lukisan di dinding. Di depan terlihat Fang yang menaruh kakinya diatas meja dan malah tidur.  
"Apanya yang aneh dengan ruangan ini?" Ucap Taufan sembari melihat lihat ruangannya.  
"Bukan ruangannya yang salah, orangnya yang salah." Ucap Halilintar dingin sembari melirik Fang yang mulai membuka matanya.  
"Tak bisakah kau sopan pada gurumu, Halilintar?" Tanya Fang sarkatik.  
"Ah.. sayang sekali, aku tak berminat untuk sopan padamu." Balas Halilintar dingin.  
"Ini si pengacau Halilintar, yang itu Taufan. Yang satu lagi pengawas, Yaya." Ucap Fang memperkenalkan mereka.  
"Salan kenal." Ucap Yaya sopan sembari membungkuk hormat.  
"Salam kenal." Ucap Taufan dengan senyum lebarnya yang ceria.  
"..." Halilintar hanya diam tak berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri.  
"Ucapkan sesuatu, bodoh." Tegur Fang pada Halilintar.  
"Berisik... tanpa aku mengatakan apapun mereka juga sudah tahu. Ucap Halilintar sembari menurunkan topinya.  
"Huhh... terserah kau saja. Duduk sana." Perintah Fang, kesal.  
Halilintar hanya melangkah santai ke salah satu kursi kosong yang ada dipojok ruangan. Tempat favoritnya.  
"Berarti tinggal 1 orang lagi." Gumam Fang pelan.  
Ditengah ruangan yang gelap terdengar langkah kaki seseorang, yang berlari tergesa-gesa. Orang itu memutar knop cepat dan segera membuka pintunya.  
"Maafkan saya terlambat kolonel." Ucap orang itu sembari membungkuk.  
Terlihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 16 tahun, menggunakan setelan jaket kuning dan topi senada yang digunakan terbalik. Pemuda yang itu tersenyum ramah dan memperkenalkan diri.  
"Perkenalkan namaku, Gempa."

To Be Continued

**Aduhh… saya nulis di HP nggak taunya 4k+…**

**Hahaha..**

**Yoo.. minna-sama ada yang merindukan nama saya muncul di ffn? (all: enggak) #pundung**

**Oke abaikan yang diatas.**

**Maaf jika ini typonya banyak banget… saya nulisnya lewat HP sihh…**

**Maaf saya kemaren hiatus. Bukannya ngerjain fic yang lain malah ngerjain owari dulu..**

**Maaf ya minna Cuma ini yang ada diotak saya.**

**Maaf aiko chiharu… kakakmu ini beneran deh (siapa kau?)… maaf yang ini nggak bisa saya kirimin ke Iko dulu… gomene**

**Terimakasih telah membaca minna-sama **

**Dan tinggalkan jejak yaaaaa….**

**Review please…**


End file.
